Triage of a Broken Heart
by MrDevastation101
Summary: Applejack and Rainbow Dash have been together for a year, and life is looking up for the couple. But no matter how perfect life may seem, there's always something to disrupt that peace and harmony... And that thing's name is Twilight Sparkle.
1. Chapter 1

I: The Anniversary

Rainbow Dash dreamed of a serene, peaceful day. The sun was shining high, not a cloud to block out the beautiful blue sky, and she was with the mare she loved. They sat under a tree, holding each other as they stared off into the distance. It was a perfect dream to have, on such a special occasion. Rainbow held her marefriend close, and stared into her emerald eyes. Her words came out effortlessly, as they had been said so many times over the past year.

"I love you, Applejack." She said, still in her dream.

"I love you too, Rainbow." Applejack replied.

Her face then disappeared from Rainbow Dash's view, leaving Dash in a bit of a confused daze. Applejack had completely disappeared from her view, vanished into thin air. Rainbow looked around for Applejack, but she was nowhere to be seen. Rainbow then felt a pleasurable sensation hit her between the legs, slowly dragging her out of her dream. She rode the waves of pleasure out of her dream and into consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked down. Between her legs, and no doubt causing the amazing waves of pleasure that Rainbow Dash was feeling, was Applejack's head. Her eyes closed, she continued to lick at Rainbow Dash's slit, lapping up the juices like a sponge.

Rainbow threw her head back, and let out a sharp moan, alerting Applejack to her being awake. Applejack continued unfazed, however. Determined to make sure that Rainbow wouldn't just go back to sleep. Though with AJ there eating her out, Rainbow wasn't likely to even _think_ about going back to sleep.

Rainbow put both of her forehooves on Applejack's head, pulling her deeper into her. Applejack only quickened her pace, sliding her tongue over Rainbow's folds even faster. Rainbow's breathing was getting faster and she was moaning louder. She was about to cum, and Applejack could feel it. With one last flick of her tongue, Applejack sent Rainbow into a stage of pure bliss. Rainbow orgasmed hard, squirting her fluids into Applejack's open mouth. Applejack drank up the juices that were squirting out of her lover, and licked her lips clean once Rainbow had stopped. She wiped her face clean, and crawled up Rainbow Dash's body so that they were face to face. She watched as Rainbow basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, and waited patiently for her to regain control of her senses before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

Rainbow Dash broke the kiss, and stared into Applejack's beautiful eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Did ya forget?" Applejack asked. "Today is a special day."

"Run it by me again." Rainbow said, lowering her eyebrows in a daring stare, a smirk quickly forming on her face.

"Today," Applejack began, "is the one year anniversary of us gettin' together."

"Is that today?" Rainbow asked sarcastically.

"Yep, and Ah'm determined to make it special for ya." Applejack said, her lips quickly pulling into a smirk of her own.

"AJ, you don't need to do that." Rainbow said. "That's my job."

"Oh really?" Applejack smiled.

"Yeah, how else am I gonna prove that I'm the best marefriend you ever had?" Rainbow said, a cocky grin spread across her features.

"Ah can think of a couple'a ways..." Applejack said matter-of-factly.

"Such as?" Rainbow asked, eager to hear whatever Applejack had come up with.

"Well, for starters, you can make up for forgettin' about today when we get back home tonight." Applejack said seductively.

"Oh really? Why the long wait?" Rainbow asked.

"To test yer patience." Applejack said with another smirk. "Plus, Ah have somethin' special in mind that should best be done when we have more time."

"Oh, well in that case..." Rainbow said, placing a hoof on the back of Applejack's head. "Come here."

She pulled Applejack down and they shared another long, passionate kiss. Slowly, she slipped her tongue into Applejack's mouth, and swirled it around Applejack's own. AJ only played along, letting her rainbow maned lover take over for the time being.

"Come on Twilight! You're gonna be late!" Spike yelled up the stairs which led to Twilight's room.

"I'm coming Spike!" Came the reply.

Twilight opened the door and stepped out of her room, wearing a dark purple dress that contrasted well with her coat, and it had several light pink stars scattered around it. She had her mane done up in something of a short ponytail, and she had a dark purple ribbon tying it at the end. Spike only managed to stare in amazement, his jaw hanging slack on it's hinges.

"Wow... Twilight, you look amazing!" He said, unable to take his eyes off of the beautifully dressed mare before him. "Never knew you had it in you..."

"Thanks... I think?" Twilight said, not sure whether to be flattered, or insulted by Spike's reaction.

"You're welcome." Spike said, standing a little straighter and nodding.

Even he was dressed up, wearing a black suit and tie with a top hat to go with it. He wasn't sure _why_ they had to be all dressed up, as Pinkie Pie was throwing the party in the first place, but he went along with it. Besides, he could show off how spiffy he looked to Rarity.

"Ready to go?" Twilight asked him.

"Yep." Spike said, nodding his head.

"Alright then, let's go." Twilight said, opening the door and stepping outside.

It may have been Rainbow Dash and Applejack's anniversary party, and she was definitely happy for them, but she had more personal reasons for wanting to attend. Reasons that surfaced within the first few days of her being in Ponyville.

It had been a few days after the Nightmare Moon incident, Twilight was testing out a few spells, Spike was helping her out with it, and Rainbow Dash was sleeping on a nearby cloud. After a few different spells that she was quickly able to master, Twilight tried out a "bring this to life" spell. Needless to say, it went horribly wrong, and the resulting creature had tried to kill her. Luckily, Rainbow Dash was woken up by the catastrophe, and managed to save Twilight from the monster. Twi didn't even remember what she had tried to bring to life, all she remembered was that after that day, she had begun to care a lot more for the pegasus who saved her life.

Twilight let out a brief sigh at the memory, and walked outside, Spike right beside her. Using her magic, she closed the library door and locked it. They continued their walk to Sugarcube Corner in relative silence, until Spike decided to speak up.

"So, Twilight?" He said.

"Yes, Spike?" She replied.

"Why exactly do we have to be all dressed up for this? I mean, Pinkie Pie is throwing the party, so why the fancy getup?" He asked.

She hadn't even told Spike about her feelings towards Rainbow Dash, she was the only one who knew. "Well..." She began, not sure what to tell him. She really just wanted to look good for Rainbow, it had nothing to do with the party. "We want to look good, don't we? I mean, it _is_ a special occasion and all." She said, hoping that would be enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"Oh, I guess so." Spike said.

Twilight let out a mental sigh of relief, thankful that Spike was pleased by her response. They made the rest of the trip in silence, the only noise being their footsteps. It was around seven thirty, and it was starting to get dark out, the sun hung low in the sky, which shone a beautiful red orange. They arrived at Sugarcube corner, and Twilight used her magic to open the door. They stepped inside, and closed the door behind them. It was pitch dark in the sweet shop, as the party was meant to be a surprise for Rainbow and Applejack. Quickly, Pinkie Pie appeared out of the shadows with a lit candle, and waved Twilight and Spike over to her. They obeyed, and soon they were all piled behind an overturned table. Behind the table waiting for them, were Fluttershy and Rarity, both of whom waved a silent hello to the pair as they took their places. Pinkie then blew out the candle, and they waited for the couple of honour in complete darkness.

"Ready to go?" Applejack asked Rainbow Dash, who had just walked out of their shared bedroom dressed in a dark blue suit with a matching tie. From her neck hung a small amulet, engraved on it was a small heart, both of their cutie marks intertwined inside it. Applejack's anniversary present to her.

"Ready when you are." Rainbow said.

Applejack was dressed in a bright yellow dress and let her mane flow freely rather than her trademark ponytail. She also wasn't wearing her Stetson, her head free of all clothing. The only thing she did have on her face was a light layer of blush and a bit of black eyeliner. Nothing too fancy, but just enough to make Rainbow happy. "You look great." She said.

"So do you." Rainbow replied, her eyes trained on Applejack's.

She walked over, and wrapped her arms around Applejack. She pulled her in and they shared a tender, loving kiss. Applejack quickly followed suit, and they stood there holding and kissing each other until Applejack broke the kiss and looked into Rainbow's eyes.

"Ain't we goin' somewhere?" Applejack asked.

"Oh come on, I'd rather just stay here with you." Rainbow said.

"Ah bet you would, but don't we have reservations?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rainbow said disappointedly. "Buzzkill..."

Applejack let out a light laugh, and said, "Love ya too RD."

"Alright, let's go." Rainbow said, opening the door and holding it for Applejack.

"Thank ya kindly." Applejack said, stepping through the door and waiting outside for Rainbow, who quickly followed suit.

Turning around only to close and lock the door behind her, Rainbow draped her left foreleg around Applejack, and they walked off.

"So where are we headed?" Applejack asked.

"Well, Pinkie Pie said that she had something for us and then we're headed for a fancy restaurant."

"Alright then, so to Sugarcube Corner then?" Applejack assumed.

"That's where she said." Rainbow confirmed.

"Alright, then let's go." Applejack said.

Pinkie Pie looked out the window for the tenth time in the past minute, keeping watch for Applejack and Rainbow Dash. She didn't want to have set up the party for nothing, and plus she had something to give them, a kind of "good luck" wish that their relationship would last forever.

"Oooh!" Pinkie hummed in exasperation. "I hope Dashie remembered!"

"Don't worry Pinkie Pie." Twilight said. "It _is_ their day, let them take their time. I'm sure Rainbow wouldn't forget you telling them to come here tonight."

"Twilight's right, darling." Rarity said, "I'm sure that Rainbow Dash would remember to come here. Don't worry."

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie said dully, hoping that her friends were right.

As she looked out the window yet again, she noticed two pony sized silhouettes walking towards Sugarcube Corner through the dim evening light. Her hopes sparked up, and she became giddy with excitement again.

"I think I see them!" Pinkie almost screamed, unable to control her excitement.

"Really?" Twilight asked, taking a look for herself.

Sure enough, down the street came Applejack and Rainbow Dash, just as expected.

"Alright, places everypony." Twi said quietly. And everypony took their positions for the surprise.

Pinkie hid under one of the tables, Twilight near one of the back walls, Rarity behind the counter and Fluttershy layed on one of the booths. Everything was perfect, now they just had to wait for them to enter...

"Well, there it is." Applejack said. "Why are all the lights off?"

"I dunno, but with Pinkie Pie, it could be anything." Rainbow said.

"Fair enough." Applejack agreed.

They approached the door, and Rainbow placed her hoof on the handle. Looking at Applejack one last time, she turned it, and pushed the door open.

"After you." Rainbow said, holding the door open.

"Thank you." Applejack said, stepping into the dark sweet shop. Rainbow quickly followed, and the darkness surrounded them as the door closed.

"Hello? Pinkie?" Rainbow called. "Anypony in here?"

Without warning, the lights turned on, almost blinding the two mares as their friends jumped from their hiding places. A large banner was hung on the ceiling, on it were Applejack and Rainbow Dash's cutie marks. On it, said "Happy Anniversary Applejack and Rainbow Dash!" as did the four ponies who had swarmed them.

Pinkie was overly excited, bouncing around the pair and practically screaming about how happy she was for them. Fluttershy was only able to half whisper a congratulations, Rarity was trying to be professional, but Applejack and Rainbow could see how happy she was for them. Twilight, strangely enough, didn't say much. As if her mind was elsewhere. She also didn't look as happy as she sounded, and she kept looking longingly at Rainbow Dash.

_Whats wrong with Twilight?_ Rainbow thought to herself. _It's probably nothing..._ she thought.

"Alright everypony, listen up." Applejack said. Everypony did as told and quieted down, listening intently to whatever it was Applejack had to say. "Now, Rainbow and I are awful grateful that y'all were willin' to throw us a party, and Ah hate to be the one who crashes it, but we got plans for today and can't be late."

"She's right," Rainbow added, "I got us reservations at DeCanter and we can't be late for them."

Rarity drew in a huge gasp, and said; "DeCanter?! Isn't that _the_ most expensive and fancy restaurant in all of Ponyville?! How in Equestria did you manage to get reservations?"

"A few owed debts and a shitload of bits." Rainbow said. "You _don't_ want to know how much I spent on it, but it was cheaper than paying regular price."

"You got us reservations _where?_" Applejack cut her off, amazed that her marefriend would spend so much just for her. "Why didn't Ah get a say in this?"

"It was a surprise." Rainbow said, smiling with pride.

"RD, you didn't need to go and spend all that money just for me." Applejack said.

"Well, I just wanted this to be special because this is a big night for us and I wanted to show you just how much I truly love you AJ." Rainbow said, her cheeks flushing.

That earned a flood of "Awws" from their four friends, and Rainbow's face burned even brighter. Applejack only laughed a bit at her marefriend's embarrassment, earning a scowling glance from said mare. She then gave her a quick peck on the lips and said, "Alright Rainbow, let's go."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow everypony." Rainbow started, but remembered something just in time. "Oh, and Twilight?" She asked.

"Yes?" Twi answered.

"I'll need you to cast that cloud walking spell for AJ, since we'll be spending the night at my place." Rainbow said.

"Oh, alright." Twilight said, her horn glowing for a few seconds, before quickly returning to normal. "There, done." She said. _I wish it was me..._ she thought to herself.

"Thanks Twi, I owe you." Rainbow said.

"No you don't, Rainbow. It's your day, enjoy it." Twilight said, smiling.

"Oh trust me, we will." Applejack said suggestively, nudging Rainbow with a forehoof.

"Well, have fun you two." Pinkie Pie said.

"We will, bye." Rainbow said, waving one last goodbye as she followed Applejack outside. She cast a glance at her marefriend, then wrapped a wing around her and said, "Alright, let's go get some food."

"Ah'm with ya on that." Applejack agreed, and they started off towards the more sophisticated part of Ponyville.

They walked eastward, passing many of the shops and restaurants between them and DeCanter, including the Carousel Boutique and Twilight's library. All the while Applejack could only think about two things; the night ahead, and how much money Rainbow Dash had spent just for her.

"Rainbow... Not to be rude, but how much money _did_ you spend on this?" Applejack asked, her curiosity winning out.

"Applejack, why are you worried about that? Just focus on what we're going to be doing afterwards." Rainbow said, trying to avoid the question.

"Rainbow..." Applejack said, not backing down.

"Come on AJ, it doesn't matter how much I spent, I did it for you." Rainbow said.

"Ah'm not gonna ask you again, how much money?" Applejack asked again, sheer determination in her voice.

Rainbow let out a deep sigh, realizing that she couldn't win, and said; "Two hundred bits..."

"Two hun- Rainbow!" Applejack almost screamed, pure shock replacing the determination from a few seconds ago. "Why did you go and spend _two hundred_ bits just on a little dinner reservation? For me especially?!"

"You're worth it." Was Rainbow's only response.

"No Ah'm not, not of your hard-earned money." Applejack countered.

"You are to me. Why do you think I was saving up all that money in the first place?" Rainbow asked, but before Applejack could answer, she said, "For you. For us. For today specifically. So that I could give you the best night of your life."

For a moment, neither of them spoke, stopped dead in their tracks by Applejack, who was trying to piece together what Dash had just said. Rainbow only waited for a response, wanting to hear whatever it was that Applejack was going to say to her.

After several seconds, Applejack finally spoke; "Ah... Ah can't believe that you would go to so much trouble just for me... Why?"

"Because I love you more than anything." Rainbow said.

"Ah love you too but... two hundred bits? Ah don't know, Rainbow..." Applejack said, feeling uneasy.

"Oh come on AJ, when else are we gonna get a chance to eat at DeCanter?" Rainbow asked. "It's not like me, where you have my awesomeness every day. This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing for us. I don't know if I'll ever be able to afford it again."

Applejack sighed, and said; "Alright, but this better be worth it."

"Trust me, it will." Rainbow said, kissing Applejack quickly on the cheek.

They completed their walk to the restaurant, and walked inside. Rainbow held the door for Applejack for the third time that night, but she didn't care. She loved doing it, and didn't mind the view she got when she followed her either. They stood by the podium near the door and waited for their server. Soon enough, a light tan mare with a dark red mane walked up to them. She spoke with a smooth voice, almost like silk.

"Welcome to DeCanter, how can I help you?"

"We have a reservation under 'Dash'." Rainbow said to her.

She flipped through the pages of the binder that sat on the host stand, and found the name. "Ah yes, Dash for eight thirty. This way please." She said, waving a hoof to signal them to follow her. They did as told and were soon brought to a candle lit table with two seats on either side of it. Rainbow pulled out one of the seats, and let Applejack sit down before promptly taking the seat across from her.

"And would you like anything to start us off? Something to drink, maybe?" The waitress asked as she placed a menu in front of each of them.

"Your finest wine please." Rainbow Dash said. "And bring us the whole bottle, too."

"Alright. I will be back shortly." The mare said before walking off to retreive the wine.

As she walked away, Rainbow found herself mindlessly staring at Applejack. She looked so beautiful, in that bright yellow dress that matched her mane perfectly. Applejack was likewise distracted by how amazing Rainbow Dash looked. The dark blue suit, the six jems around the collar that shone with each colour of the spectra, it fit her profile like a glove.

"What're you lookin' at sugarcube?" Applejack teased.

"The most beautiful mare this side of Equestria." Rainbow answered.

"Ah don't know about that. Ah'm lookin' at a damn good lookin' mare mahself." Applejack through half closed eyes.

"I look a lot better with nothing on." Rainbow said seductively.

"Ain't that the truth." Applejack said.

Soon enough, the waitress arrived with the wine bottle. She presented it to the couple and said; "DeCanter specialized white wine, aged ten years."

"That sounds great!" Rainbow Dash said, and the waitress poured them their drinks.

Once she finished, the waitress asked; "Have you decided on your order?"

"I'll have whatever she's having." Rainbow Dash said, leaving it to Applejack to place the order.

"Alright, the Apple Caesar sounds good." Applejack said.

"Alright then, I will be back soon." The waitress said, and then she was off.

Several minutes later, the waitress returned with their food. She placed a plate in front of each of them and said; "Will there be anything else tonight?"

"Nope, that's good." Rainbow said. "Thank you."

"Alright then, enjoy your meal." The waitress said, and went to help another couple that had just walked in.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash then began to eat the delicious food that they had been given, occasionally making a quick jab at each other about who could finish first. Applejack then noticed something at the bottom of her wine glass. Rainbow saw that she had, and a small smile quickly formed on her face.

"What're you smilin' about?" Applejack asked, grabbing a fork to retrieve the shiny object in her glass.

"Just wait..." Rainbow said, watching her retrieve the thing in her wine.

Applejack pulled the object completely out of the wine, and once she saw what it was, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. It was a shiny, golden ring. A small, white diamond on the top of it. Rainbow Dash quickly got out of her seat, and kneeled on one knee in front of Applejack.

"Is..." Applejack could barely think straight. "Is this what Ah think it is?"

"Yep." Rainbow Dash said, her smile growing even wider. "Applejack, will you marry me?"

Several tears started to pour down Applejack's face as a smile so big it threatened to split her head in two formed on her face. "Yes. Of course it's yes. It couldn't be anything but yes." She said.

"For real?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly.

"Yup." Applejack said, her tears of joy still streaming down her cheeks.

"AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Ah love you too."

Rainbow Dash layed on top of Applejack, pinning her down with her forelegs and kissing her with more passion than she ever had before. Slowly, she broke the kiss and started to travel down Applejack's body. Leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. She slowly approached Applejack's nether regions, and she placed a quick kiss on her dripping slit, causing her to gasp sharply. Rainbow planted kisses all around Applejack's pussy, kissing all over her inner thighs and the soft skin near her lower lips. Applejack moaned in pleasure as Rainbow teased her, and soon enough tried to get a hoof down there to play with herself, but Rainbow smacked it away.

"Getting impatient are we?" Rainbow asked seductively.

"Mmmhmm." Applejack moaned, growing tired of waiting. She needed release. Now.

"Beg for it." Rainbow said.

"Please. Rainbow, fuck me." Applejack said, trying to pull Rainbow into her. "Make me cum all over you. Please."

"Alright then. If you insist." Rainbow said, planting a quick kiss on AJ's clit before diving into her pussy.

Rainbow stuck her tongue inside Applejack as far as it could reach, and started to twist and turn it inside her as fast as she could. Applejack continued to moan in pleasure, and placed both of her forehooves on the back of Rainbow Dash's head, trying to pull her deeper inside of her. Rainbow only quickened her pace, licking and sucking at Applejack as fast and hard as she could.

Rainbow then retracted her tongue from Applejack's pussy and started sucking on her clit. Circling it with her tongue and gently nibbling on the small nub. Applejack screamed in ecstasy, and threw her head back from the sensation. She was getting close, and Rainbow could tell. Before long Rainbow had her tongue buried inside Applejack again, drinking up the juices that were pouring from Applejack's slit. With one last lick, Rainbow sent Applejack into a state of euphoria. AJ came hard, squirting several bursts of mare cum into Rainbow Dash's mouth. Rainbow only drank it all up, swallowing most of it, but leaving some in her mouth so she could savour it's sweet taste.

She slowly crawled back up Applejack's panting figure, and connected their lips in another kiss. Their tongues intertwining and flicking around each other, Applejack could taste herself in Rainbow's mouth, and she liked it.

Applejack then flipped them over, her on top of Rainbow Dash now. She broke the kiss, only to whisper two words into Rainbow's ear.

"Your turn."

She then crawled down towards Rainbow's leaking marehood, and went to work without hesitation. She plunged her tongue deep into Rainbow's folds. Licking in all directions. Rainbow gasped and moaned, stretching her limbs out and then curling them back up.

Applejack withdrew only to quickly suck on Rainbow's clit, then she was back to eating her out.

"Oh... Yeah AJ, right there!" Rainbow screamed.

Applejack continued to lick at the spot that was giving Rainbow such pleasure, and in no time Rainbow was squirting her love juices into her lover's mouth. Applejack drank it all up, not letting a single drop go to waste. When Rainbow stopped squirting, she licked the remainder off of her slit, then crawled back up to meet her face to face.

They kissed for the umpteenth time that night, and their tongues danced together as they shared another long, passionate kiss. Rainbow was the first to break the kiss, gasping for air as she lay under her marefriend.

"AJ..." She panted.

"Yeah?" Applejack asked, equally exhausted from the night's events.

"That was amazing."

"No kiddin'?"

"Nope." Rainbow slowly managed to steady her breathing, and continued saying; "I can't wait for out wedding day."

"That makes two of us." Applejack agreed.

Applejack then pulled up the sheets, and layed her head on Rainbow Dash's chest.

"RD. Ah love ya baby. Ah don't ever wanna lose you." She said.

"Don't worry AJ, I'll never leave you. I love you too much."


	2. Chapter 2

II: A Different Kind of Help

Dim morning light poured through the curtains, shining on the puffy white walls of Rainbow Dash's bedroom. The light slowly crept along the wall, illuminating the dresser along with several framed photos of Rainbow and Applejack. Eventually, the light found it's way to the bed, and the mares who were asleep on it.

Applejack lay on top of Rainbow Dash, her head on Dash's chest, which rose and fell as she slept. They lay wrapped in each other's embrace, their breathing being the only sound in the room. Slowly, Applejack opened her eyes and focused on the wall beside her. She didn't dare move for fear of waking up her marefriend.

Scratch that... she thought. Bride to be.

She recounted the events of the last night. The half party with their friends, the fancy dinner, Rainbow Dash's proposal... and then came the fun that followed. Never had she loved Rainbow as much as she had that night, and she knew their love life was only going to get better. She heard Rainbow Dash yawn, and looked up to see her doing just that. She slowly crawled up to watch as Rainbow's magenta eyes slowly opened, and planted a kiss right on her lips. Rainbow returned the kiss, and placed a hoof on the back of Applejack's head. Deepening their kiss. Eventually, they broke it and looked into each other's eyes. Applejack was the first to speak.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Better than ever." Rainbow replied. "Of course, I never manage to get a whole lot of it with you, now do I?"

"And that's just the way Ah like it." Applejack said with a sultry grin.

"'Course it is..." Rainbow said, a small smirk tugging at the left side of her face.

Applejack smiled back, and layed her head on her lover's chest again. "So... Gettin' married are we? How long have ya been waitin' to do that?"

"A few months actually. Just thought that last night would have been the perfect day for it." Rainbow answered.

"Ya got that right. Though Ah doubt Ah ever woulda said 'no.'" Applejack said.

"Really?" Rainbow asked.

"Really." Applejack confirmed, reaching up and planning a quick peck on Rainbow's muzzle before laying back down atop her lover.

They lay there in silence, absorbed in each other's embrace and warmth. Waiting until they both decide the time is right before getting up and going about their day.

Twilight tried to think of something, anything to get Rainbow Dash out of her head. The bookshelves needing rearranging, another letter to the princess, something. She sighed and trotted back and forth across the length of the main library, unsure of what to do. She didn't know why, but she liked Rainbow Dash more than she should. Maybe it was her unwillingness to let her friends get hurt, or maybe it was the fact that Rainbow did, indeed, have a soft spot underneath all that bravado and boasting. Whatever the reason, it drove Twilight mad with lust and desire.

"Oh Rainbow Dash... If only you were mine." She sighed to herself.

Even though she did have strong feelings for Rainbow, she knew that those were undermined greatly by Rainbow's love for Applejack. No matter how much she would try, she knew deep down that Rainbow would only rebuff her affections in favour of Applejack, the mare that she had actually fallen for.

Why Applejack...? she thought. Why not me? she pondered this for a while, before coming to the conclusion that it was because of how long they had known each other. They had only known Twilight for about two years, whereas Rainbow Dash and Applejack had been friends for way longer than that.

"Heh..." Twilight mumbled to herself. "That makes a lot of sense actually. I can see why Rainbow loves her so much." She sighed, and looked out the window into the town. She could see several of the shops and restaurants that were scattered about Ponyville, along with several homes and other businesses. "If only she could see how much I care about her."

"Don't worry Twilight." A voice came from behind her.

She sprung around to see Spike leaning against the table, a small smirk spread across his features.

"Spike?! How long have you been there?" Twilight asked, panic showing in her voice.

"Long enough." He replied. "I heard everything by the way."

"Everything?!" Twilight started hyperventilating, trying to think of a way to bribe him not to say anything. "Spike, you can't tell anypony. Please, it'll ruin my friendship with-"

"Calm down Twilight, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Besides, what would I gain if I did? Your secret's safe with me." Spike said, crossing his heart to prove his point.

"Thanks Spike. You truly are my number one assistant." Twilight said, a brief sigh of relief escaping her.

Spike simply smiled proudly in response, then walked off to Celestia-knows-where. Probably off to his bed for a nap as usual... Twilight thought to herself as she smiled slightly in relief that her secret would be kept. She couldn't risk letting anypony know, if they did it probably wouldn't end too well for her. She shook her head, trying to dodge any more thoughts of Rainbow Dash. But try as she may, they just kept coming back. And the more they did, the more they drove her mad with desire.

I have to do something. Even if she doesn't feel the same, I want to show her. At least to get it off my chest... She tried to think of something she could do, or something they could do where she would get an opportunity to tell her. One thought after another came to her mind, but mos of them involved something she'd rather not do unless absolutely necessary. Of course, they might be the only thing that could work.

She sighed, and decided that the only way she could tell her and have it end somewhat well was to get her alone, and then... Fun times, right?

I don't want to force myself on her, but it might be the only way. She pondered this for a while, and came to a conclusion that it was the only way.

"Alright." She sighed to herself. "I know what I have to do."

Rainbow Dash walked along the busy street, not particularly caring about where she was going. She passed the library, where she thought she heard Twilight mumbling to herself inside.

What's she up to...? she wondered.

Curious, Rainbow walked up to the library's front door and knocked three times.

Knock knock knock!

The trio of sounds echoed throughout the library, reverberating inside Twilight's head for several seconds before she managed to make sense of it and answer the door. She turned the handle and pulled, revealing the object of her affection standing there, a confused and curious look on her face.

"R-Rainbow Dash?! What, uh, what are you doing here?" She stuttered out.

"Hey Twilight." Rainbow said. "I heard you mumbling about something so I came to see what's up."

"Oh, well you don't need to worry about anything. I'm fine." Twilight said, sweat beginning to pool on her forehead.

"You sure? You look kinda nervous. Something wrong?" Rainbow asked, slightly concerned.

Come on Twilight! This is your chance! Think of an excuse to spend time with her! "Umm..." Twilight mumbled as she tried to think of some reason for Rainbow Dash to stay. "It's just, the bookshelves need rearranging!" She spat out, trying to keep her cool. Oh yeah, real smooth there Twi... She mentally slapped herself in the face. "Would you mind helping me out?"

"Oh, sure. I got nothing else to do, so why not?" Rainbow said.

"Great!" Twilight spouted with glee. "Come on in and I'll show you what to do."

Twilight moved out of the way and let Rainbow walk in, taking a quick second to glance at her flank as she passed.

Alright Twilight, you got her in. Now all you have to do is figure out a way to tell her...

She scanned the bookshelves for a fault she knew he could easily find, and soon enough found something she could have her dear love interest do. Eventually she found a spot high up on the bookshelf that looked like it needed some rearranging, and Twilight knew what to do.

"Those books up there could use some fixing up," she said, pointing to where the books were. "Make sure they're in alphabetical order and as straight as you can make them."

"Alright," Rainbow Dash said, taking flight and examining the bookshelf. It was, as Twilight had predicted, very unorganized. Several books were either out of place whereas others were piled on top of each other. Rainbow Dash sighed to herself, knowing she had a lot if work ahead of her, and started to pick up and rearrange the books.

While Rainbow worked on that, Twilight couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She had a perfect view of the pegasus' marehood, and drooled at the thought of what she might actually taste like. Control yourself, Twilight, she thought, just a little longer... She continued to watch the mare at work, and giggled a bit as Dash almost lost a load of books to gravity.

"Let's see you try it," Dash spouted back.

"I'd do a lot better than you, seeing as I do it all the time anyway," Twilight replied playfully.

"Yeah yeah, you're still an egghead," Dash said.

Rainbow finished rearranging the books with relative ease and landed softly next to Twilight, who still couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Rainbow didn't notice, however, and looked at Twilight eagerly.

"Anything else you need help with?" she asked.

"Umm, nope. I don't think so," Twilight said. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?! she slapped herself in the face over and over in her mind for saying that.

"Alright, well, see you later-"

"Wait!" Twilight yelled.

Rainbow turned and looked at her questioningly, seeing the distress in Twilight's eyes. Clearly something was on her mind.

"What is it, Twilight?" she asked cautiously.

"It's just..." Twilight began, not sure if she should say what was going on.

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"I've... Kind of got a crush on somepony and... I don't know what to do."

"Wait, you what?" Rainbow gasped, surprised that the librarian would feel this way about anypony.

"Yeah," Twilight said, blushing. "I was wondering if you could give me some advice on how to break it to her? Seeing as you were the one who asked Applejack out. I figured you would have some experience on the matter."

"Well, I'm not much for romantic advice, but if you want my honest opinion, just go for it. Let them know how you feel and if they don't feel the same. Well, that's life."

"Go for it?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, go for it," Rainbow agreed.

"Alright then," Twilight said, grabbing Rainbow and pulling her into a fierce kiss. Locking their lips together.

Rainbow's eyes went wide, surprised at her friend's sudden aggression, and tried to break away from her. She eventually succeeded, but not before Twilight managed to stick her tongue in her mouth. She broke away and looked at Twilight in the eyes. Twilight stared back with lust in her gaze. She tried to run for the door, but it closed and locked under the control of the lust-driven unicorn's magic. She turned to see Twilight a few feet away, lust and hurt both in her eyes.

"Twilight," Rainbow started. "I'm flattered, really. I understand what you're feeling. But I have Applejack and I don't plan on leaving her or cheating on her."

"Oh it wouldn't be cheating," Twilight said as she closed the distance between them, pinning Rainbow to the door as she stood on her hind legs trying to back away. "It'd be just this once." She lowered herself so she had a perfect view of Dash's marehood, feeling herself get a little wet at the sight of it.

Rainbow crossed her legs but Twilight opened them again with her magic, holding her in place while she prepared to do what she had always dreamed of. Rainbow squirmed against the unicorn's touch, only to be silenced by a hoof placed over her mouth.

"Now Rainbow Dash," Twilight started. "Do you really think I would hurt you?"

Rainbow shook her head slowly, fear evident in her eyes. Twilight caught this, and took her hoof off of Rainbow's mouth, only to quickly replace it with her lips a second later. Rainbow tried to fight her friend, but to no avail. Twilight now possessed strength that Rainbow never knew she had. She quickly broke from the kiss and looked Twilight in the eyes.

"If I'm gonna have sex with you, I at least want to enjoy it," she said.

"That was the plan," Twilight giggled, kissing her crush again.

Twilight then broke away and started moving downward, planting kisses and small bites all over the pegasus's body as she traveled towards her goal. She soon reached it, and found her treasure already dripping wet.

"Already a little excited I see," Twilight said, planting a light kiss on Dash's slit.

Rainbow gasped at the sudden jolt, and Twilight had to stifle her laughter. She also had to keep from squealing in excitement, she was finally getting to do what she had only dreamed of in the past. Rainbow tasted even sweeter than she had imagined. She drew her tongue all the way from the bottom of Dash's slit to the top, eliciting a soft moan from the pegasus. But that didn't deter Twilight in the slightest. In fact, it drove her further. She could feel her own excitement dripping down her leg, but she would deal with that later. She licked Rainbow's slit up and down several more times before suckling on her swollen clit.

"Hnng! Damn you're good at this, Twilight," Rainbow managed to say.

Twilight smirked in response, giving her clit several hard flicks with her tongue in thanks. She then moved town to her opening, planting a quick kiss on her clit before doing so, and started to work her tongue inside her opening. Rainbow let out a soft moan and knocked her hoof against the door. Twilight took this as a spur forward and continued to plunge her tongue inside Dash's slick folds, wriggling it around the deeper she got, causing Dash to writhe in pleasure. She then quickly drew her tongue out, earning a disappointed pout from Rainbow Dash, and thought of something different she could try. She lowered her head even more so her horn was level with Rainbow Dash's opening, and slowly plunged the thick rod inside her.

Rainbow gasped and moaned at the sudden penetration, and bucked her hips to try and get the horn deeper inside. The grooves that swirled around the horn provided an extra kick of pleasure as Twilight began to repeatedly pull her horn out a few inches and then plunge it back in even faster. A slick magical lubricant quickly formed around Twilight's horn, allowing her to thrust even faster. She could feel herself tensing up as her horn continuously penetrated Rainbow Dash and, since a unicorn's horn is extra sensitive much like a pegasus's wings, she was enjoying herself a little too much.

Rainbow Dash's breathing was getting faster and her bucking getting more fierce. Twilight could tell that she was close, but Twilight wasn't. So she kept on with her horn fucking until finally Rainbow couldn't take any more and she screamed into the ceiling as her orgasm exploded inside her. Her walls clenching and unclenching repeatedly on Twilight's horn as she continued her assault on Rainbow's loins. Before long, Twilight's horn exploded with a burst of liquid magic inside Rainbow's pussy, and she let out a long moan as her horngasm washed over her.

The two mares collapsed next to each other and Twilight slowly pulled her horn out of Rainbow, letting the pegasus suck her cum off of it. She then layed back down next to her love interest and cautiously draped a hoof around her shoulders.

"I love you, Rainbow Dash," she said.

Rainbow looked at Twilight nervously, knowing that she would have to tell her no if her relationship with Applejack was ever going to be safe. "I know, Twi. But remember, I have Applejack, so there can't be anything between us. I'm sorry," she said.

"I know," Twilight sighed.

"But..." Rainbow thought out loud.

Twilight looked at her quizzically, curious to know what the pegasus was going to say.

Rainbow thought about it for a few seconds, but quickly dropped it seeing as it would be hard to explain if she managed to coerce Applejack into it. "Uh, never mind," she said.

She then got up and opened the door, starting to step out. She looked at Twilight and gave a polite wave before heading back to the farm. She knew she couldn't tell Applejack what had happened, but she could still think about it and how she never knew that Twilight possessed such skill in the matter. Maybe the librarian had more secrets than she let on.


End file.
